Never Pick Dare
by Le Confidant
Summary: Just a little game of truth or dare. What could go wrong?


A/N: Once again I have another quirky one-shot. The fic is an AU from Brotherhood set around chapter 21. **This one is for jaclynkaileigh. **I hope you like it and I hope it made you laugh. Ciao!

* * *

All eyes were on the short State Alchemist who on one of those rare occasions was eerily quiet.

"Truth or dare?" Ling asked the feisty alchemist. "It's a simple question, Ed."

Ed shifted uncomfortably on his chair. "This is stupid," he finally said, "Why would I want to play your stupid games, stupid prince?"

Ling grinned from ear to ear. "Oh? So you're telling me that the mighty Fullmetal Alchemist, the hero of the people, is too afraid to pick between a simple 'truth' or an insignificant 'dare'?"

"Why are you so afraid to choose Brother? It's just a harmless little game." Al egged on as he warmed up to the idea of a chance at teasing his older brother.

Ed grumbled some obscenities as he shifted his glare from Ling to his little brother and back. "Ok. OK! I choose 'truth'. There! Are you both happy now?" He spat after a long pause as he slumped on the chair and crossed his arms.

"That's the spirit Ed!" Ling squealed with delight, "Let's see… Ah-ha!" A sudden mischievous smile appeared on his royal lips. "Have you gotten to second base with your lovely mechanic?" The prince finally asked the blonde, making Al snicker in the process.

Ed, who was already uncomfortable with the whole situation, sank even more on his chair while his face gained a nice shade of crimson red. Once again he mumbled something that neither the prince nor his brother were able to understand.

"Did a cat got your tongue, Brother?" Al taunted.

"Fun-ny Al!" Ed barked. He could literally see a smirk forming on the jaw piece of his little brother metal helmet. "You know what? I don't need to answer that question to neither of you!" Ed finished the sentence with a nice pout. Both teenagers laughed out loud.

"Ok, ok!" Ling said as he wiped away the tears from his eyes. "Would you choose 'dare' instead?"

Ed just kept pouting.

"Common Brother. Just get it over with."

"Fine, fine! I choose 'dare'!" Ed answered with bared teeth.

Ling looked at the blonde then at the animated armor then back at the blonde. "Ok. I dare you to go next door and grab a personal belonging from that room."

"Go into Winry's room?" Ed said with fearful eyes.

"Yup. Go into her room and grab 'something nice'."

"Um Ling, that's going too far, don't you think?" Al said as he thought that the game was getting out of control.

"It's ok Al. I'll do it." Ed interjected, displaying an overtly confident smile.

"But Brother!"

"No buts Al. I said I'll do it and that's the end of it."

**oo-OOO-oo**

Ed rasped on the door of the room where Winry was staying at, but there was no answer. Ed inwardly cursed as he hoped that Winry was inside her room. If she would have been inside then the stupid 'dare' would have been cancelled. He sighed out of frustration then clapped his hands together and touched the lock on the door to alchemically unlock it. He entered the room with utmost care lightly padding his way through the room which was not an easy task with an automail leg. He looked around the room for that "something nice" but what could that "something nice" be?

"Panties, Ed." Ling said as if he was reading Ed's thoughts.

Ed jumped in place and almost shrieked like a little girl. "What the hell Ling? How did you-"

"I got in through the window." Ling replied with a proud smile.

"The 'dare' didn't include YOU bugging around, you stupid prince!"

"I tried to stop him Brother!" Al said as he walked in through the front door.

The whole situation was already annoying as it was and now both the prince and his brother were pestering him with their mere presence inside Winry's room. Ed gritted his teeth while steam was coming out of his ears. "Get out! Get out! BOTH OF YOU GET OUT!"

Both teenagers shuddered at the thundering might of Ed's words. "Jeez Ed. Don't you think you're overreacting? I mean you almost bit your brother's head off with all your yelling." The prince said while he pointed a finger towards Al who just look like he was going to cry.

The short blonde huffed. "I'm sorry." His apology got out through clenched teeth.

"Great!" Ling said while clasping his hands together in joy. "Now let's get back to business!" The young prince added while prancing around the room. "Now, where is that lovely suitcase of hers?" He muttered while displaying an impish smile.

"You sure are a pervy one, Ling." Al muttered.

"Yeah," Ed added. "Besides you didn't specify it had to be… underwear." Ed spewed, feeling quite flustered from thinking about what type of underwear Winry could own.

"Don't you want to know?" Ling said with a devilish smile while taking delight in the fact that Ed's qi was flustered.

"Maybe they have kittens on them." Al blurted out, successfully gaining a hearty laugh from Ling and a shocking stare from Ed. The metal on Al's helmet suddenly turned red with the realization of what he said.

"Fine. Let's find out once and for all." Ed said, after the long and uncomfortable silence. He walked towards the closet and opened it. Winry's suitcase was in there along with her toolkit.

Ed dragged the suitcase over to the bed and placed it on top of it. Once again he used alchemy to pop open the lock. Immediately after he started to unzip the suitcase, Ed felt breathing behind his left ear and a clanking sound behind his right ear. He sighed.

"I'm glad you both are so eager to help!" Ed's words seethed sarcasm.

"Can it Ed! If it wasn't for me you wouldn't even gotten this far." Ling replied with a proud smile.

"Yeah, yeah." Ed waived the prince off then proceeded to lift the flap of the unzipped suitcase.

There it was. Winry's personal belongings. It was, it was… rather plain and rather white. "What?" The trio said in unison.

"No kitties." Al said with disappointment.

"No black lace?" Ling added in a deflated tone.

Ed was… quiet. Eerily quiet and flushed. It didn't matter to him that her intimates were so simple and functional because all of them belonged to "her". He picked up a pair of panties and unfolded them. He was pleasantly surprised to find that indeed there was a special detail on that specific piece of underwear he was holding. There was a design of a wrench wrapped around in roses embroidered on the back of the underwear. A giddy sensation ran through Ed's body as he could picture Winry, his Winry, modeling around in those undies. He could picture himself getting closer to her to the point of almost touching that embroidery—

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?" His brain tried to process the words he thought he had heard when his eyes suddenly focused on a very real and very big wrench flying his way.

The wrench hit him right in the middle of the forehead. The sheer force of the impact made him fall backwards. Al and Ling tried desperately to run away but both were brought down by the impact of other flying wrenches.

**ooo-OOO-oo**

Winry towered in front of the three delinquents who trespassed into her room. Her blue eyes shone with the blazing fury of a thousand suns. She pulled out the wrench from Ed's forehead and clenched its handle with force. She was ready to strike the first fool who tried to get away from her. The trio hugged each other closely as they quiver in fear.

"What the heck are you three doing in my room?" Winry yelled. She then sent a deathly stare towards Ed. "—and YOU! Why do you have my lucky undies in your hands?"

The teenagers, including Al who's soul currently resides in a metal armor, turned paper white when they heard Winry speak.

"Um—" Al began the explanation.

"Well—" Ling continued with the explanation.

"Dare?" Ed finished the explanation.

"Dare?" Winry repeated, confused as to what they were trying to explain, when suddenly her eyes widened. "YOU WERE PLAYING TRUTH OR DARE?"

The trio nodded in unison.

Winry bit her lower lip. She then started shaking from the anger that was building up inside her body. She clenched the wrench's handle even tighter.

"Um Winry?" Ed said, trying to open up a line of communication with the already fuming mechanic.

"Get out," she curtly said, "ALL OF YOU. GET. OUT!"

The teenagers scrambled on the floor as they tried to stand up. They darted towards the opened door as fast as they could.

Ed dropped to the floor after closing the door to their room. He was panting while glaring at the prince and his brother through his long bangs. "Thank you very much, Ling!" He said after he managed to catch his breath. "I probably got a freaking concussion thanks to your lovely 'dare'!"

Ling gave Ed a solemn look. "Well Ed," he finally said to the short-tempered alchemist, "You should have stick with 'truth' instead."

* * *

A/N: Dear readers I also want to thank you for reading this quirky story. I also hope it was to your liking. There might be some errors here and there but I'll get them fixed in no time. XD


End file.
